L'union fait la force
by Nami Himura
Summary: Une journée pendant laquelle tout pouvait basculer... Une mission qui les concernait tous. Une épreuve. Un défi. Et un seul cri: Ririk... J'ai mal ! YAOI [Chap I en ligne]


**Titre :** L'union fait la force

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** J'essaie depuis peu de récupérer Bakura et Marik mais le processus échoue irrémédiablement… Oui, vous l'avez compris, ils ne sont pas à moi --

**Rating : **On va mettre Tpar sécuritéhein !

**Couples : **Atem/Seto, le reste… C'est une surprise XD

**Notes : **… Je tiens à remercier la chanson _'Plus près de toi mon_ dieu' qui m'a complètement inspirée sur le coup, et bien sûr **Lily.B** qui a été d'une grande aide surtout pour les débilités que nous avons pu sortir ensemble ! Cette fic a été un vrai remonte-moral, et toi aussi ! Merci pour ce que tu as fait !

Je rappelle aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent que j'ai plus ou moins suspendu mon compte le temps que je récupère un vrai moral et que je me remette un peu de tous mes examens, voilà ! Bon, cette fic va se dérouler en deux ou trois chapitres, et elle sera terminée je peux le garantir ! Pour les autres, j'espère les achever bientôt. Merci à tous !

* * *

_L'union fait la force_

_Chapitre 1 : Ensemble pour toujours (et même un peu moins…)_

Atem, posté près de la porte dans un angle mort guettait une quelconque venue. Stressé, les signes de tension évidente se dessinaient sur son visage. Pour un peu, il aurait sué à grosses gouttes. Jetant frénétiquement des regards sur l'assemblée, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en se posant sur une silhouette debout au fond de la salle, qui visiblement se préparait à intervenir.

L'ancien pharaon porta sa main à ses lèvres, commençant à se ronger les ongles. L'heure était grave, la situation critique.

Soudain, une voix caverneuse s'éleva, faisant taire les personnes présentes. Le sang d'Atem ne fit qu'un tour.

« Mes biens chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs… »

Le Maître des Jeux se retourna brusquement, manquant un torticolis, vers le lieu de l'action. Croisant le regard familier du détenteur de la parole, Atem tenta de lui faire passer le message par de rapides petits signes paniqués de la main. L'appréhension tendait tous les muscles de son corps. Son vis-à-vis lui répondit par de grands gestes exaltés, faisant se tourner la plupart des personnes rassemblées vers lui. Côté discrétion, on repasserait.

Atem porta la main à son front, l'air épuisé. C'est qu'on allait bien finir par le tuer ! Les choses les plus simples ne pouvaient elles pas se dérouler comme convenu ? Le stress reprit ensuite possession de lui, lui arrachant des petits « Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Assailli de tics nerveux, il priait pour que l'action ralentisse au maximum à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

Tout à coup, un homme tout de noir vêtu surgit de nulle part, muni d'un attaché case. D'une foulée souple, il s'élança vers l'ancien pharaon, dont le visage se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Le Maître des Jeux poussa un soupir de soulagement en apercevant leur sauveur approcher. L'homme de la situation venait d'entrer en scène. Embrassant rapidement Atem, il tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Je ne suis pas trop en retard, ça va ? »

« Non non t'inquiète pas, on allait manger le gâteau on n'attendait plus que toi ! » Renchérit l'Egyptien, nerveux et ironique.

La voix s'éleva à nouveau derrière eux.

« Respectons la tradition avant le commencement : chantons le cantique n°17 »

Seto, car c'était lui, eut un rictus narquois.

« Le gâteau, hein ? »

« Pour ce que tu en aurais mangé ! » Répliqua Atem. « Alors, tu les as ? »

« Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que oui ! » Répondit-il, le regard brillant. Il était temps de passer à l'acte.

« Parfait. » Fit l'ancien pharaon, avant d'émettre un « Pcccchttttt » à l'attention de Yûgi resté dans l'assemblée, buvant les paroles de son grand père.

« Arrête, tu es ridicule. »

« Ben vas y, si tu fais mieux, je t'en prie, prends tout ton temps, au point où tu en es… »

Seto glissa deux doigts entre ses lèvres et fit entendre un sifflement perçant suivi d'un « Hep, Yûgi ! ». Ce qui eut pour effet de capter l'attention de tous, excepté le dit Yûgi.

« Ben tu rates jamais une occasion d'être con ! »

Entre temps, Honda avait tapé sur l'épaule de l'intéressé, qui s'était hâté de rejoindre la scène de ménage qui était sur le point d'éclater.

« Ha, Aibou enfin te voilà ! Vite on n'a plus de temps à perdre ! »

Seto sortit alors de sa veste une petite boîte de velours satiné rouge et la tendit au jeune Mutô.

« Tiens, retourne à ta place en limitant les dégâts que l'autre abruti a causés. »

Yûgi s'exécuta alors que son grand père achevait les présentations d'usage. Atem soupira de soulagement et la tension qui émanait de son corps se dissipa. Enfin la situation rentrait dans l'ordre. Ou presque. Le président de la Kaiba Corp. l'entraîna vers leurs places attitrées, lui passant une main rassurante dans le dos, alors que le maître de cérémonie reprenait la parole :

« … Chers tous, accueillons comme il se doit… »

Le prêtre improvisé alias Sugoroku Mutô se vit interrompre brutalement par l'arrivée impromptue d'une tierce personne…

« Hé ho, c'est bon c'est à nous là ? »

… qui répondait au doux nom de Jôno-Uchi. Ayant passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier le déroulement de l'action, le duelliste de seconde zone attendait visiblement le bon moment pour intervenir.

Atem se tassait de plus en plus sur sa chaise, tentant de se confondre avec le décor. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Seto, ce dernier l'aurait déjà réduit au silence par des moyens peu orthodoxes.

Honda bondit alors de son siège :

« Vas y JôJo, c'est à toi de jouer ! » Scanda t il en levant le pouce.

Jôno-Uchi lança un sourire à l'assemblée puis, se détourna légèrement pour saisir ce qui s'avérait être… la mariée.

Des hurlements stridents se firent alors entendre, parmi lesquels on décernait des « Naaaan ! » « Je veux paaas ! » « Au vioool ! Au meutre ! A l'assassin ! » « Ca va faire maaaal ! » Le tout avec une voix haut perchée dans les aigus.

La scène était des plus comiques : Jôno-Uchi tentait tant bien que mal d'emmener la femme du jour vers l'autel, laquelle était des plus hystériques à cette idée et s'accrochait désespérément au montant de la porte d'entrée. Criant et se débattant énergiquement, la belle donnait du fil à retordre à son accompagnateur, qui lui assurait que non ça n'allait pas faire mal. Toute la douleur de la femme battue transparaissait dans ses cris.

« Bon, Bakura ça suffit maintenant, cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

Jôno-Uchi tira violemment le bras du jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de le propulser à l'intérieur de l'église.

« Ah, j'oubliais ce petit détail… » Fit Jôno-Uchi, visiblement ennuyé et amusé à la fois, considérant Bakura des pieds à la tête.

_Flash back_

_« Tenez lui les jambes, on va faire passer ça là… » Lançait Rebecca._

_« NAON JAMAIS JE REFUSE ! »_

_« Yûgi, tiens son bras droit qu'on puisse passer la manche comme ça… » Calculait Jôno-Uchi._

_« Allez y mollo les gars, on va lui faire mal… » S'inquiétait Yûgi._

_« Mais non, Aibou, tiens Jôno-Uchi, aide moi à le maintenir tranquille. »_

_« C'EST UN COMPLOT, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » _

_« Bon, Bakura calme toi ça nous simplifiera la vie ! Atem, attention tu marches sur le tissu, là. » _

_« Dites, si on rajoutait des rubans ? » Proposa Rebecca._

_« Heu, je sais pas si ça va être gérable, tu sais… Déjà qu'on fait ça pour faire plaisir au marié… » Fit Jôno-Uchi. _

_« Pour faire plaisir au marié ? » Répéta bêtement.Yûgi._

_Jôno-Uchi tenta alors un résumé du fantasme que conférait la robe de mariée. _

_« En plus ça lui donnera l'air innocent ! » Conclut le duelliste de seconde zone._

_« Mais, Jôno-Uchi, il est innocent, pur, chaste ! » S'emporta Atem._

_« Surtout faites comme si j'étais pas là » S'insurgea Bakura._

_« On reprend, Atem, ceinture lui la taille qu'on termine de lacer le corset… »_

_Fin du flash back._

Jôno-Uchi retenait difficilement son rire, ce qui était également le cas pour Atem, écroulé sur les cuisses de Seto, mordant son poing pour ne pas faire de bruit. Bakura quant à lui, continuait de s'accrocher à la porte, hurlant son désespoir. Le ridicule ne tuait pas et il semblait en être conscient. Le seul qui était hors de l'action étant bien évidemment l'homme de la situation, manifestement très occupé à répéter son rôle, encouragé par le prêtre-grand-père Mutô.

« Tu es témoin, Atem, un peu de tenue ! » Lui fit remarquer Seto, tentant de garder sa froideur habituelle.

Il fallait dire que Bakura, essoufflé et épuisé par sa crise d'hystérie, était néanmoins tellement féminin dans sa magnifique robe crème qui lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles, flottant délicatement derrière lui. Le corset qui était lacé dans son dos se terminait par un décolleté plongeant, et laissait ses bras aux rondeurs indolentes totalement nus. Ses cheveux, habituellement ébouriffés et en bataille, étaient soigneusement relevés en un chignon gracieux et discret. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées à force d'avoir trop crié, lui donnant un air absolument adorable. Sans oublier ses splendides yeux chocolat qui brillaient d'émotion. Ryô Bakura était une mariée parfaitement réussie.

Sa beauté transcenda la foule présente l'espace d'un instant. Une fois la subjugation passée, chacun essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de contenir son éclat de rire : Yûgi s'était pincé les lèvres, Honda se tapait la cuisse en étouffant un rire, Otogi s'était caché le visage dans les mains, les épaules secoués de tremblements, Maï regardait ailleurs, les yeux brillants de larmes de rire.

Le marié, placé devant l'autel depuis un certain temps, s'était retourné, suite à l'entrée fracassante de Jôno-Uchi et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise : Bakura suscitait son émerveillement plus que tout autre être au monde. L'homme de sa vie se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, rayonnant de beauté… Qui plus est, il avait réalisé un de ses rêves les plus chers : la splendide robe de mariée. Le jeune homme en fut profondément touché. C'était certain, aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Jôno-Uchi s'avança alors vers Bakura et lui tendit peu cérémonieusement un bouquet de fleurs blanches et roses. Le châtain lui prit ensuite le bras gauche avec toute la délicatesse le caractérisant, (traduction : remue toi le popotin, et plus vite que ça !) afin de le mener à l'autel. Le tapis de velours rouge était parsemé de pétales de fleurs harmonieusement lancés par Rebecca qui avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point.

Bakura sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui. C'était un des plus beaux moments de son existence, et il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Surtout avec cette robe qui ne le mettait décidément pas en valeur.

C'est à cet instant que Makuba entra en action. Depuis des heures qu'il attendait son moment ! Le spot était sur lui, il était la star d'un instant, le héros de quelques minutes ! Il se posta derrière son synthétiseur et, levant les mains, plaqua le premier accord de _'Plus près de toi mon Dieu'_. Bakura faillit se sentir mal, prêt à trébucher à chaque pas, plus pâle à chaque seconde.

Seto se plaqua une main sur le front lorsque son petit frère commença à jouer extrêmement faux, rendant le morceau inaudible, et augmentant les fous rires de l'assemblée. Atem essayait quant à lui de concurrencer Bakura dans l'imitation du cachet d'aspirine, et Yûgi l'éventait de son mieux. L'ambiance était tendue, on pouvait le dire.

Makuba continuait à massacrer la partition, fronçant les sourcils et tirant la langue, toujours plus convaincu à chaque accord.

A quelques pas du pupitre, Jôno-Uchi se détacha du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos en beuglant :

« Allez Bakura, prouve que t'es un homme, fais ressortir la virilité qui est en toi ! »

Sous le choc de l'impact, la mariée effectua un superbe vol plané suivi d'une splendide chute à quelques pas de son futur cher et tendre. Pour être plus précis et résumer la situation en quelques mots, Bakura venait de se vautrer royalement comme un tas.

Regardant désespérément l'homme de sa vie, ses grands yeux chocolat se remplissant de larmes, tendant pitoyablement la main, la voix de Bakura s'éleva misérablement dans un geignement déchirant qui faisait entendre cette tirade dramatique sur un ton sans appel :

« Ririk… J'ai maaaaal !»

Le silence se fit durant quelques secondes. Le susnommé 'Ririk' sentit la honte l'envahir et empourprer ses joues. Pourquoi fallait il que tout tourne mal, particulièrement lorsque Bakura y mettait du sien ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

« Bakura, par pitié, souffre en silence ! » Susurra Marik entre ses dents, car c'était bien lui, tandis que l'auditoire éclatait de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Mais Jôno-Uchi m'avait promis que ça ne ferait pas mal ! »

Le jeune Ishtar foudroya le duelliste du regard, lui faisant implicitement comprendre que tout était de sa faute, lequel lui répondit par un immense sourire idiot du zinzin béat. Seto commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette église et semblait plus renfrogné qu'à son habitude. Atem, s'était vautré sur ses cuisses ne suivait rien de l'action, ayant choisi les câlins plutôt que le stress.

« Seto, mets y du tien, c'est un mariage quand même ! »

« Et c'est un type avachi sur mes genoux qui ne suit rien qui me dit ça ? »

Le Maître des Jeux allait répliquer lorsque la voix du prêtre improvisé se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Nous célébrons en ce jour l'union sacrée de Bakura Ryô et Marik Ishtar. Que l'avenir leur soit favorable… »

Bakura avait déjà décroché et affichait un sourire béat, alors que Makuba reprenait les cantiques divins avec un air profondément constipé et ennuyé. Avouons le à l'unanimité, les cantiques étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chiant.

Marik évitait de trop regarder son futur conjoint, s'empêchant de fantasmer avidement à cause de la robe de mariée. Plus concrètement, si Atem avait été à côté de lui (d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était il pas à côté de lui ?) il lui aurait demandé un mouchoir pour essuyer sa bave qui menaçait de couler.

Marik se sentit soudain paniquer et chercha son témoin du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur Seto, qui semblait de marbre. Discrètement il fit de ridicules petits gestes frénétiques en direction du président de la Kaiba Corp. qui se traduisaient par « Où est Atem, p... de b... de m... ? ». Seto brandit alors honteusement au dessus de lui un Atem complètement hagard dont il avait auparavant tiré un « gnié ? ».

L'Egyptien, furieux, s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à eux, saisit l'ancien Pharaon toujours comateux, et vociféra de sa belle et douce voix grave :

« Mais putain, Atem ! Tu es le témoin, c'est un mariage, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Témoin ? Mariage ? … » Il se frappa soudainement le poing dans la paume de sa main. « Ah oui j'oubliais. C'est déjà fini ? » Demanda t il, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

« Non ça commence, et les ennuis avec, maintenant tu rappliques en vitesse ! » Siffla Marik, visiblement hors de lui, mais surtout très nerveux.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors en direction de l'autel, tentant d'ignorer les rires étouffés de Jôno-Uchi et Honda, qui étaient écarlates. Sugoroku reprit alors son discours sentencieux :

« … Espérons que l'avenir leur apportera de nombreux enfants. »

La phrase fit, il fallait le dire, un bide universel. Jôno-Uchi s'était écroulé par terre, Anzu au côté de la mariée serrait les dents, Marik ouvrait de grands yeux choqués à la pensée de Bakura enceinte de sept mois, et ce dernier rêvait d'un futur rose entouré de petits Marik miniatures…

S'ensuivit un long discours de recommandations qui ennuya profondément l'assistance. Otogi et Maï regardaient sans cesse leur montre, Shizuka soupirait régulièrement, Honda et Jôno-Uchi avaient entamé une partie de cartes, Ishizu prenait des photos, et Makuba s'était endormi sur son synthétiseur, créant ainsi un bruit de fond continuel. L'accord en lui-même semblait tiré d'une bande originale de film d'horreur, ce qui rajoutait un petit côté angoissé à la cérémonie. Artiste malgré lui, Makuba était le régisseur de la bande sonore. Applaudissez le nouveau Patrick Bruel.

« Nous allons à présent passer à l'échange des alliances. » Annonça le prêtre improvisé, un brin lassé lui aussi.

Yûgi se leva alors d'un bond, au taquet, raide comme un piquet, tenant bien serrée la petite boîte de velours rouge confiée par Seto. Depuis le commencement de la cérémonie, il n'avait cessé de se répéter sa mission en boucle. Pour contribuer au bon fonctionnement de l'action, il se devait de mener son devoir jusqu'au bout, tel un homme. Oui, c'était à lui de le faire. L'avenir dépendait de lui. Il s'avança religieusement jusqu'aux futurs mariés.

Mais le jeune homme avait malencontreusement défié inconsciemment le dieu de la chance, et trébucha sur un pli du tapis rouge, s'étalant lamentablement à son tour. Marik explosa :

« Mais c'est pas possible, vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Y'en a pas un autre qui a décidé de se vautrer sur ce foutu tapis rouge hideux ? » Atem avait entre-temps rattrapé les alliances au vol, au grand soulagement de tous. Merci les réflexes.

A ces mots, Rébecca fondit en larmes dans les bras de Shizuka. Elle qui pensait que ce serait une si bonne idée ! Cela ne fit qu'accroître la colère du jeune Ishtar.

« Et faites taire les gosses, un peu de silence ne ferait de mal à personne ! C'est la maternelle ou quoi ? Et que quelqu'un me coupe cette bande son ! »

Seto alla débrancher en quatrième vitesse le synthétiseur de Makuba, ce qui fit pousser un « ouf » de soulagement à toute l'assemblée qui n'attendait que ça. Le cadet des Kaiba fut réveillé par son aîné assez brusquement avec la promesse de se tenir correctement. Makuba tint alors prêtes de nouvelles partitions.

Bakura tentait vainement de calmer Marik en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule. Seto songeait sérieusement à se tirer une balle dans la tête et Atem aurait préféré se rendormir sur les cuisses de son amant plutôt que d'assister à nouveau à ce désastre.

« Monsieur Ryô Bakura, acceptez vous de prendre monsieur Marik Ishtar pour époux, de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, de rester avec lui, près de lui, dans le bonheur comme dans la souffrance, jusqu'à ce que la mort le sépare ? Le voulez vous ? »

L'instant de vérité pour Bakura. Go.

« O… Oui, je le veux ! »

« Monsieur Marik Ishtar, acceptez vous de prendre monsieur Ryô Bakura pour époux, de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, de rester avec lui, près de lui, dans le bonheur comme dans la souffrance, jusqu'à ce que la mort le sépare ? Le voulez vous ? »

Marik subissait la retombée de la tension, à savoir qu'il semblait complètement ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte.

« Marik ! Oho, Marik ! »

Atem secouait son épaule vigoureusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben tu vois bien, Monsieur te pose une question ! »

« Oui, c'est à quel sujet ? » Anonna Marik

C'est le moment que choisit Bakura pour fondre en larmes pitoyablement.

« C'est censé être le plus beau jour de notre vie, et rien ne se passe bien, même au moment des vœux ! Oh Marik, tu m'avais promis qu'on serait heureux, mais je suis pas du tout heureux, tout va mal, je suis ridicule dans cette robe, je suis tombé à cause de Jôno-Uchi et je t'ai fait honte, Yûgi tombe à son tour, la musique est affreuse, tout le monde rigole, Atem oublie de t'assister, bref, c'est pas un mariage c'est la foire aux cochons ! » Sanglota Bakura d'une traite.

Chacun se tut alors, gêné de la réaction du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Marik tenta de le réconforter en enlaçant ses épaules, Anzu, témoin de la mariée lui passa la main dans le dos pour le rassurer. Jôno-Uchi se leva alors et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Bakura.

« Allez Bakura, ressaisis toi, montre nous le Bakura qu'on connaît ! Compte sur moi, je vais tout faire pour que ton mariage reste inoubliable ! Pas vrai, Honda ? »

L'interpellé leva le pouce en réponse.

« Vraiment ? » Bégaya Bakura, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« On te le promet ! Tout va bien se passer ! »

Marik attrapa la main de son futur, massant gentiment ses doigts pour le détendre.

« Bon et maintenant, nous allons procéder à l'échange des alliances, si la petite assistance nous le permet » S'impatienta le prêtre, qui en avait relativement marre. Il fallait dire que la tenue était très désagréable à porter.

Bakura prit alors un des bijoux et, saisissant la main de Marik, le glissa à son annulaire, avec un sourire éblouissant. Le jeune Ishtar voulut faire de même. Mais, les lois étant ce qu'elles sont, un nouveau problème se présenta à eux, à savoir que l'alliance ne rentrait pas au doigt de Bakura.

Marik soupira profondément, exaspéré. Lançant un regard à Bakura qu'on pouvait traduire par « Courage ma chérie, respire ça va aller », il lui empoigna le bras, tentant de faire rentrer l'anneau par la force. Presque fou de rage, Marik tordait littéralement le bras de son futur, le faisant hurler de douleur. L'Egyptien s'énervait sur le bijou, laissant échapper des « Putain mais c'est quoi ce truc ? »

Anzu eut alors une idée de génie.

« Il faudrait essayer avec de l'eau et du savon, ça rentrerait peut être mieux ! »

Pendant qu'elle courait chercher le nécessaire, Marik massait doucement le bras de Bakura qui avait viré écarlate, et faisait ses reproches à Yûgi.

« C'est quoi ces alliances ? On avait demandé deux pour hommes ! Je sais bien qu'il a les doigts fins, mais quand même ! »

Ce à quoi Yûgi répondit un timide : « C'est Seto » en le pointant du doigt.

« Ah, Kaiba, bien joué tu rates pas une occasion d'étaler ta connerie en public ! C'est quoi que tu as pris comme alliances ? » S'énerva Marik alors que Bakura pleurait lamentablement sa souffrance sur Jôno-Uchi, qui tapait maladroitement son dos.

Seto, pas dérangé pour un sou, croisa les bras et répondit sur un ton monocorde :

« Argent massif fondu à plusieurs milliers de degrés dans la chaîne de bijouterie la plus réputée du pays, forgée à la demande, modèle unique, suivant les mesures effectuées sur le sujet, inscription gravée à l'intérieur étudiée par Atem et moi-même, sans compter les nuits blanches passées dessus. Enfin, polissage et peaufinage durant une semaine pour la voir atterrir entre les mains de notre charmante mariée. Alors, satisfait ? » Termina t il dans un sourire ironique.

Au moment où Marik sentait ses nerfs lâcher, Anzu surgit de nulle part avec une bassine d'eau et du savon. Le jeune Ishtar saisit alors le bras de Bakura pour le tirer vers lui en grognant un « c'est bon, tu peux le lâcher maintenant ! » à l'adresse de Jôno-Uchi.

La future épouse s'agenouilla alors religieusement pour tremper son bras endolori dans l'eau tiède. Marik l'imita et saisit l'alliance qu'il enduit de savon afin de le mettre à Bakura. Ce dernier avait badigeonné son doigt d'eau savonneuse, et, en rougissant, avait tendu la main à son futur. De l'ambiance mariage, on passait à l'atmosphère du baptême !

Marik passa alors cérémonieusement l'alliance à l'annulaire glissant de Bakura. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté de battre. Il vivait les instants les plus intenses de sa vie. L'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde se trouvait à genoux en face de lui, encore plus beau que dans tous ses fantasmes. Il avait sûrement rêvé mille fois de cet instant, mais aujourd'hui c'était bien réel, Bakura serait à lui pour toujours.

Bakura était lui-même tout ému, prêt à refondre en larmes à nouveau. Marik allait enfin l'épouser, ça y était, ses désirs se concrétisaient en ce jour ! L'euphorie envahissait totalement son esprit, il n'osait y croire. Soudain, une idée le traversa. Il pinça brutalement la main de son époux.

« AÏE ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Je ne rêve pas… Ou alors, tu rêves avec moi ! » S'écria Bakura.

Atem ferma les yeux et pria pour que les réjouissances s'achèvent, sinon on allait célébrer un suicide de son couple en même temps que le mariage.

Alors que les mariés se relevaient, le prêtre Sugoroku parla à nouveau :

« Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! »

Bakura croisait les doigts, et exécuta une ridicule petite danse autour d'Atem en murmurant d'étranges incantations. Le souffle court, Bakura retenait les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher et sautillait d'une telle façon que l'on pouvait le comparer à un poulet malade. Pour être sincère, Ryô Bakura ressemblait à un de ces ex-détenus de l'asile psychiatrique à qui il restait d'irrémédiables séquelles. Son chignon s'était défait, libérant une cascade de cheveux blancs sur ses délicates épaules.

L'ancien Pharaon comprit alors que la raison avait quitté leur ami. Trop de bonheur pouvait vous griller les neurones, Bakura en faisait les frais. Atem priait pour que jamais Seto ne le rende aussi heureux.

Marik décida d'adopter la politique de l'autruche : je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, et je ne viens surtout pas d'épouser cet idiot.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? » S'écria Atem.

« J'exécute la danse sacrée de la chance autour de la moitié du totem ! Il faut attirer les faveurs du dieu de la chance ! Personne ne s'opposera à notre union ! »

« La moitié… du totem ? »

« Bien sûr ! »Enchaîna Bakura, essoufflé. « Tu es le Tem, et le To est là bas ! » Fit il en pointant Seto du doigt. **(1)**

Le temps se suspendit. Le duo To-Tem. Leur nom de scène venait d'être inventé. Atem jeta un regard implorant à Seto, que l'on traduisait par « Pitié, sors moi de là… » Auquel Seto répondit « Souffre en silence, t'as voulu être témoin, assume. »

Le prêtre reprit alors la parole, assisté par Yûgi qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer :

« Personne ? Parfait, on peut passer à la suite, je vous déclare donc… »

« HUM HUM » fut le bruit d'un raclement de gorge très prononcé provenant d'Otogi qui s'était relevé de son siège.

« Tout d'abord, chers confrères, chères consoeurs, merci de votre présence et soutien aux jeunes époux. Je tiens moi-même à dire que cet événement, qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans la vie, me rend tout chose. Songez y ! Le bonheur est à nos pieds, et Marik et Bakura n'ont eu qu'à se baisser pour le saisir et le mordre à pleines dents ! Ce mariage, c'est la concrétisation d'espoirs et de rêves entretenus ! C'est un but que chacun se doit d'atteindre ! Tendons la main, nous aussi, vers un avenir propice qui nous ouvre ses portes ! Je me dois de féliciter ces jeunes gens qui ont décidé de se prendre en main, de s'unir, de former une famille, et de s'élancer à corps perdu vers le futur radieux que leur promet cette cérémonie grandiose à laquelle nous sommes tous conviés, participons à leur bonheur… »

Seto leva un sourcil de quatre millimètres exactement et eut un sourire sarcastique. Maï et Shizuka se regardaient sans comprendre, Yûgi gobait les mouches, Ishizu regardait ailleurs, Atem avait abandonné tout espoir, Bakura souriait comme d'habitude, Marik avait des envies de meurtre. Jôno-Uchi traduisit la pensée de tous :

« Au lieu de draguer ma sœur tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce qu'on te dit ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Rembobine mon gars, et appuie sur play ça va aller mieux ! On a dit s'opposer, pas éloger comme tu viens de le faire niaisement ! »

« On dit _'faire l'éloge'_ Jôno-Uchi »

« Je m'en fous, ça revient au même ! »

« Je vous déclare donc mari et… mari ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! » Abrégea le prêtre improvisé qui commençait à en avoir relativement marre.

Les derniers neurones de Marik grillèrent dans le processus, et, sentant son instinct primaire reprendre le dessus, bondit sur Bakura, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Laissant ses mains s'égarer dans son dos, il commença à délacer le corset encombrant du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Sûrement le meilleur moment de la journée.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Tous regardaient avec grand intérêt leur montre, pour certains chronométrant le record potentiel d'apnée de Marik ou Bakura. Ce dernier quitta les lèvres de son époux pour émettre dans un gémissement « Ooh Marik, hnnn ouiii ! »

Ce qui fit rougir une partie de l'assistance. Jôno-Uchi glissa à Honda un « Dis donc il cachait bien son jeu, le Marik ! »

Atem après avoir signé les papiers, se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation.

« Hé, ho, Marik on a dit _'embrasser la mariée'_ pas '_se la faire littéralement sur place !'_ » S'écria le Maître des Jeux, désireux de maintenir une ambiance correcte.

Les jeunes mariés se séparèrent, rougissants, alors qu'Honda minaudait en imitant Bakura : «Oh Ririk, j'ai envie de toi ! » ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'Egyptien et un magnifique accès de rougeur pour la mariée à qui Anzu rajustait le corset. Emu aux larmes, Bakura sentit ses yeux s'humidifier dangereusement, et il serra la main de Marik pour s'empêcher de passer en mode fontaine.

Maï quant à elle, essuyait une larme : les mariages, c'était toujours tellement émouvant, surtout lorsque ça se terminait bien. Seto s'impatientait, Yûgi et son grand père se félicitaient mutuellement, épuisés, Atem et Anzu terminaient une lecture des papiers officiels et Marik et Bakura entamaient une sortie de l'église qui s'annonçait brillante.

La mariée retenait gracieusement sa robe, souriant à quiconque croisait son regard, tenant le bras de son conjoint. Makuba s'était remis au synthétiseur pour faire entendre l'hymne bien connu des mariages.

Toute l'assemblée attendait dehors, rejointe par les témoins respectifs. C'était le moment du lancer de riz, très attendu par tous, notamment Jôno-Uchi et Honda :

« Hey JôJo, as-tu lancé le riz ? » Fit Honda sur un ton mystérieux.

L'interpellé était posté sur la plus haute marche, dans un angle mort. Positionné comme un tireur d'élite, il guettait visiblement le bon moment pour intervenir.

« Ne t'en fais pas Honda, ça va être dans la poche ! »

« J'espère qu'il est de bonne qualité ! »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pris du Uncle Ben's ! C'est toujours un succès ! » **(2)**

« J'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Dépêche toi, je sens Bakura prêt pour son lancer de bouquet ! »

« C'est parti ! » Hurla Jôno-Uchi, et joignant le geste à la parole, il propulsa une masse à vitesse grand V, visant le jeune couple, et plus précisément Bakura. Ce dernier se vit alors proprement assommé par un kilo de riz Uncle Ben's alors qu'il s'était retourné et prenait son élan et ses marques pour le lancer de bouquet. Il s'affala alors lamentablement, lâchant son bouquet sous l'impact. Shizuka courut éventer Bakura et lui tapoter gentiment la joue pour le réveiller.

Marik refusa tout d'abord d'y croire.

« Bon ! Qui est responsable ? Un coupable et vite ! »

Honda pointa alors vigoureusement Jôno-Uchi du doigt.

« Bravo !» Renchérit le jeune Ishtar, « T'en rates pas une toi non plus ! T'as décidé de concurrencer l'autre ? »

« Il aurait peut être fallu _ouvrir_ le paquet, JôJo… » Remarqua Honda, en observant Bakura en pleine séance de réanimation.

Marik, ayant perdu patience, avait ramassé le bouquet en lançant à Jôno-Uchi un sarcastique : « Je te rassure, pour une fois, Seto sera sûrement ravi d'être l'éternel second sur le podium de la connerie ! » avant de balancer brutalement les fleurs dans la foule.

Dans le même temps, Seto tentait de se faufiler pour rejoindre Atem. Tout à coup, il entendit des cris féminins hystériques parmi lesquels il distingua son prénom. Se retournant, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un BNVI (Bouquet Volant Non Identifié) qui lui arrivait en pleine face. _Blaf_ fut le bruit des fleurs s'écrasant joyeusement sur le visage de notre bien aimé président de la Kaiba Corp.

Celui-ci s'empara du bouquet, furieux, pour le renvoyer dieu savait où. Le malheur voulut qu'il soit réceptionné par son amant.

« Je te préviens Atem. Tu ne porteras pas de robe, si ce jour doit arriver. »

« T'as raison, elle t'ira mieux. » Répliqua Atem. Avant que l'aîné des Kaiba n'ait pu répondre, il enchaîna à l'adresse de Marik : « Ben bravo, on se demande pas qui est le troisième sur le podium ! »

« Nan, il est en rude concurrence avec Otogi, la lutte est serrée avec son discours à côté de la plaque ! » Renchérit Jôno-Uchi.

C'est le moment que choisit Seto pour entamer une crise d'éternuements. Le Maître des Jeux sentit les ennuis arriver, ou plutôt amplifier.

« C'est un cauchemar, c'est pas possible » Soupira Seto entre deux éternuements.

« Et ben on dirait que je cauchemarde avec toi… » Enchaîna Atem qui cette fois était persuadé qu'il y aurait des pertes humaines à ce mariage.

Ayant relevé Bakura toujours sous le choc, Marik s'autorisa une pause, caressant tendrement son visage endormi. Jôno-Uchi lança alors un « Tous à la mairie ! » avant d'arracher la mariée à son époux et le l'embarquer dans sa voiture. Au vu du démarrage du véhicule et du virage en tête d'épingle pris par le duelliste, Marik et Atem échangèrent un regard inquiet qui en disait long.

« JôJo au volant, danger au tournant ! » Philosopha Honda.

Le visage de Marik vira au blanc, et il regarda dans la direction empruntée par la voiture. On entendit alors un crissement de pneus et un violent « BAM ». C'en fut trop pour le jeune Egyptien qui sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Atem et Seto le retinrent de justesse, alors que la 2CV de Jôno-Uchi revenait vers eux en marche arrière. Claquant la porte, le châtain fit un grand sourire à la foule :

« Ca va, j'ai rien ! » Scanda t il, son aspect contrastant avec ses paroles.

« Et Bakura ? »

« Je l'ai laissé à côté de la mairie, il vomit ses tripes. Ca doit être le riz qui est mal passé. Ah, et j'ai légèrement abîmé la peinture d'une voiture avec écrit 'K.C' dessus ! » Termina t il, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Atem, devinant l'identité du véhicule fit alors un rapide signe de croix en marmottant un _« Paix à l'âme de la voiture »._ Puis, tapotant le bras de Seto lui murmura un :

« Maîtrise toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Mais l'aîné des Kaiba ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. Premièrement, ses crises d'éternuements ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa colère, de plus des plaques écarlates commençaient à apparaître sur son visage, et enfin on lui achevait sa voiture ! La journée pouvait-elle être pire ? Il sentit ses nerfs le lâcher lorsqu'il réalisa que la réponse était certainement oui.

« Seto, calme toi, tu n'arranges pas ton allergie au pollen ! » Enchaîna Atem plus sérieusement.

Entre temps, une partie du groupe était parti en direction de la mairie, qui était à l'autre bout de la rue, deux cents mètres plus loin. Restait Maï, Atem, Seto, Marik évanoui, Yûgi, et Jôno-Uchi. Considérant l'état de chacun, Maï songeait sérieusement à courir dans une pharmacie voisine. Ce que finit par faire Yûgi, qui ramena de l'alcool de menthe pour Bakura, des calmants pour Marik, du désinfectant pour Jôno-Uchi, et, sur les conseils d'Atem, des mouchoirs pour Seto qui ne cessait d'éternuer.

Et c'est une équipe de bras cassés qui se dirigeait religieusement vers la mairie pour la suite des événements…

_

* * *

__A suivre… _

**(1)** Le To-Tem m'appartient corps et âme ! Cette expression a bêtement été trouvée par moi un jour de profonde connerie... Je vous laisse imaginer Seto et Atem prenant la pose du Totem. Dramatique. Donc 'fallait que je la place quelque part XD

**(2)** Certes, ça ne volait pas haut ce jour là... Jôjo n'en rate pas une, je vous l'accorde !

_¤Cligne des yeux une fois…¤_

_¤Deux fois…¤_

_¤Trois fois…¤_

J'ai écrit du Yu Gi Oh. J'arrive pas à y croire ! XD

Des réactions ?


End file.
